I Meant Every Word
by ExperimentalHeart
Summary: Kurt Hummel hasn't had a good day by any stretch of the imagination. His best friend and his crush, Dave Strider, finds him upset after school after a bout of homophobic bullying. After Dave stands up to Kurt's tormentors, it'll leave Kurt with some unanswered questions. Gay pairing, obviously: Dave/Kurt. Rated T for homophobic comments and Dave's swearing.


The wall was cold and unforgiving against his cheek, the mechanism of a locker digging into his shoulder as he sat curled in from the hallway, eyes closed. A stray bit of hair tickled his forehead and the boy stifled a sob, curling tighter into himself. He was dimly aware that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. However, he knew that he had to get up. Soon he would be expected home, and if Dave was waiting to take him out for coffee (as he usually was), he didn't want to stand him up. Even so, as Kurt lifted his head up, he felt like breaking.

_Homo. Faggot. Cocksucker. Worthless._

He got up on shaky legs, steadying himself against the wall and pressing his forehead to it, the chilly surface snapping him out of his daze a little. Kurt turned towards the hallway, slate-colored eyes scanning it for anyone other than himself. It was empty. No footsteps graced the halls, no clicking of girls' heels against the linoleum, no fizzing of faulty fluorescent lights above his head. The tiniest sigh passed his lips, and then he turned and started walking down the hall to his locker.

His tasteful emerald-green sweater crinkled around his hips as he walked, shoes not making a sound. Kurt reached up to swipe at his eyes, the metal buckle of his watch rubbing against his cheek.

He really should be used to this by now, he thought. It went with the territory and he knew that it was the first thing anyone, especially the gay kid's parents, warned them about. _People are cruel._ He remembered thinking, don't you think that I _know_ that, I'm quite aware that people are horrible; and he did know that, but that didn't mean it didn't sting.

In retrospect, he supposed he should count his blessings that the group of boys didn't hit him. That wasn't to say that he couldn't hold his own in a fight, but he didn't much like the odds of himself against the four that had approached him. The bell rang, a sudden shock that made him realize it was much later than he'd thought. He'd be lucky if there was even anyone in the building besides custodial staff. Kurt sped up, rounding the corner and running straight into someone. Both of them stumbled back, Kurt nearly falling over and the other hitting their back against a locker. Dazed, Kurt looked up, the first thing he saw being a flash of pale blonde hair. Immediately, even without raising his eyes to the boy's face, he knew who it was. Dave Strider straightened up. As usual, his sunglasses took up permanent residence on his face, but the difference from usual was the worried frown and furrow in his brow. He glanced up at Kurt, or at least Kurt assumed he did as he couldn't see Dave's eyes. Concerned, Kurt touched his arm, wondering why Dave had been nearly sprinting through the hallways after most everyone had left.

"Dave, are you all right?" Seeming a little flustered, the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just- well, looking for you if you want the truth. You didn't show up at your locker. Waited there for a little bit before I decided to come looking for you. Wanted to make sure you didn't fall down the stairs or something." Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but then stopped, touched that Dave had actually come looking for him. He offered a tiny smile, not sure if he could give much more at the moment.

"Thanks, Strider." As Kurt spoke, Dave seemed to realize the upset look on his face and frowned again, gesturing to him.

"What's wrong, something happen? You look horrible." He paused, reconsidering his words. "Well, nah. You can't look horrible, you're the fashion queen of the school, but you know what I mean." Dave grinned at Kurt. That smile, which usually did so much to quicken Kurt's heart rate and bring a blush to his face, did almost nothing. That might have been why Dave stepped towards Kurt, looking even more worried than before. "Kurt, you alright?" Kurt had to take a second to compose himself, inhaling deeply and then nodding.

"Completely fine. Now we'd better get going- coffee won't wait forever, now will it?" Dave arched an eyebrow, face directed towards Kurt, presumably studying him behind his shades. Eventually he took his statement at face value, nodding the barest fraction and motioning with his hand.

"Alright. Let's go." Dave started off down the hall, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He jerked a thumb at Kurt's locker in a questioning manner, clearing his throat. "You need anything?" Kurt shook his head. "Well, mind waiting for me for a second? I accidentally left my phone in there, and Bro'll kill me if I lose it again." He headed over to his locker, which was directly across the hall from Kurt's. Kurt took a seat on a bench, aimlessly watching a point on the wall next to Dave as the latter spun the dial on his locker, leaning down to rummage around under a pile of papers. Suddenly, the rancorous sounds of loud conversation echoed from the hall they'd just left, and both looked up to identify the source. Almost instantly, Kurt wished a hole would open up in the floor and swallow him whole.

Entering the cavernous belly of the main lobby were the foursome that had been tormenting Kurt, jostling each other and laughing sharply as they engaged in remarks that severely lacked for class. Dave, obviously not having had interactions with this group before, made no move except to raise an eyebrow above his shades and shrug one shoulder, closing his locker and sliding his phone into the pocket of his jeans. Kurt slowly stood up, hoping that they wouldn't see him. He had no such luck.

"Hey, look who's still here! If it isn't the faggot." one of them called- Kurt thought he remembered the name Bill- elbowing another in the side. This brought a round of laughs from all of them, and they made their way across the lobby to stop a few feet from Kurt. A particularly tall boy held up a hand to the other three, gesturing to Kurt and directing the phrase at him.

"What are you still doing hanging around here, Hummel? Aren't you going to be late to give some dude a little something-something?" Even more guffaws followed this statement, and Kurt gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the prickle of simultaneous anger and hurt that rose up in his chest.

"Surely you've something better to do." he said loftily, tilting his chin upwards and attempting to look at all of them at once. All faked surprise.

"Oh, someone's pissy. Did Jeffree step on a nerve? Or are you still cut up about earlier, whiny?" This statement came from a short boy in the back. Jeffree, the one who'd made the previous statement, gave an approving cackle. Kurt's hands curled and uncurled from fists, feeling his nails dig into the palms of his hands. Even so, he still tried to keep a level head, not giving them the satisfaction of an answer. This did nothing in his favor, just made the four all step closer to him, the only one who hadn't spoken yet calling out.

"What's the matter? Sore throat, or d'ya just have a little reminder of last night clogging it up?" He snickered meanly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Dave moving towards him. He cast an urgent look to the side, motioning for Dave to just leave and he'd follow, but he was paid no attention. Seeming tense, the Strider came to stand next to Kurt, face directed towards the speaker. The slight tilting of his head signified his appraisal of the rest of the group. For a brief second, Kurt saw his blank expression turn to a unnerving scowl, and then it was gone. Dave addressed the boys in a calm tone of voice, shouldering his messenger bag once again.

"Hey, guys. Problem here?" At his words, some of the sardonic tone drained from the air around the four. Though Dave was by no means at the top of the social pool, his mysterious and cool demeanor had him in good view with most of the popular males. The shortest of the group gave Dave an acknowledging nod.

"Hey, Strider. How's it goin'? No problem, just having a little fun with Hummel here." Those around him voiced their agreement, relaxing. Dave was one of the guys, after all- one of the guys that fit in. The only one not relaxed- or at least appearing relaxed- was Kurt, and thus Kurt was the only one who saw Dave slowly lift a brow over his shades. From experience, he knew that wasn't a good sign and had to admit to becoming a little nervous. Dave didn't need to get involved in this.

"I'd understand, if my definition of fun matched up with yours." Jeffree cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, don't bother to excuse me if I'm wrong, but it sounded like he politely told you all to go back to the hole you came from." was his aloof answer. Now Kurt's eyebrows went up, as did everyone standing in front of Dave.

"You defending him, Strider?" Bill asked incredulously, giving Jeffree and his other two companions a look like _he can't be serious._ Dave paused, and then nodded, straightening up a little as some of the tension returned to his stance.

"Maybe I am."

"Well, can't think of a good reason for you to say that maybe. Are you a fag too?" he replied bluntly, stiffening up as well. Kurt's heart was pounding by this time with anxiety. Though he had no doubt that Dave was a good fighter from his reputation as such, this hadn't been his fight to get involved in in the first place and the atmosphere practically leaked on-edge attitude. Besides, what could Dave say to that question? He had known him for a little more than five months, and even he knew that Dave was straight, though Dave had never shown any interest in _any_ of the population. But that didn't make him any less heterosexual; which, in any dictionary, was plainly defined as not gay. That was why Dave's answer made him freeze in surprise.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?"

The four stared at him for a second, and then all broke into nervous laughter and murmurs. Apparently the 'outing' of one close to their own social standing was something they didn't know what to do about. Was there not protocol for cutting down someone popular for something they couldn't help? Kurt thought bitterly. Now that he had recovered from his shock, he shot Dave a wild, puzzled look. Why was Dave lying about his sexuality in a situation where it'd just get him in more trouble? Dave's face didn't give anything away, and Kurt found himself frustrated by Dave's eternal poker face- not for the first time. Jeffree was the first to recover.

"Well, maybe we should just leave you and him to get a room then. This'll be news to the girls fawning over you." Enough of his shock had dissipated that he managed another snarky chuckle. Bill elbowed him harshly.

"Dude, no. Maybe the homo wants a fight. Maybe he wants to play Hummel's knight in shining armor." In that moment, Kurt could have sworn he heard a snarl come from Dave. He was seemingly not the only one to have heard it, as those in front of him did double takes and the boy in back took a step back.

"The homo'll defend _Kurt_ just as much as he fucking pleases, and if you dickwads want a fight, be my guest. I've been waiting to kick someone's ass today." To accentuate his point, Dave cracked his knuckles. "What'll it be?"

There was a moment in which the tension was so thick that one could have sliced it with a knife. No one moved. Everyone was seemingly at a standstill. Then the pack of boys stepped back.

"I was told not to hit girls," was Bill's barely audible answer. "Maybe later, dyke." Dave scoffed and grabbed the end of Kurt's sleeve.

"C'mon, Kurt.I don't know about you, but I'm done here." Wordlessly, Kurt nodded, still somewhat stunned. Dave let go of Kurt's sleeve, walking around the group of boys in front of them. Kurt followed him, aware of the eyes on their backs.

They filed out of the school and into the parking lot, neither one of them saying a word. Both walked to Kurt's car, Kurt opening the passenger door for Dave and then getting in the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out. As they took to the road, a soft sigh came from the passenger seat. The radio started up automatically and Dave pressed the off button, resting his head on his seat and folding his hands behind his head. Assuming he was tired, Kurt said nothing, just continued to drive until he had to speak up.

"Where to, Dave?"

"Just home, if you don't mind."

They reached the Strider home within twenty minutes. Kurt's car took the long, winding hill easily, stopping outside the closed garage. The back wall/glass window was visible from their vantage point, and as Kurt parked the vehicle he focused his eyes on it, tracing the sliver of visible surface with his eyes. Dave remained silent as the two boys sat in the car. Finally, Kurt dared to speak.

"Dave, _what was that?" _This didn't appear to faze his companion at all.

"I thought it was kind of self-explanatory, but I could be wrong. Problem?" Kurt made an irritated noise.

"Explain what about your sudden false declaration was self-explanatory. I must be ignorant." This caused Dave to lift his head, turning it to the left. Kurt felt invisible eyes on him. Then Dave leaned to the right and clicked open the lock to the door, opening it and swinging his legs out. Surprised, Kurt stared at him. "Where are you going?"

"Inside, and you're coming with me. I'll get Bro to scram. I know you two get along well, but I don't really want him to hear this conversation." Dave closed the door, heading towards the front of the house without looking back to see if Kurt was following him. It wasn't until he had opened the front door and disappeared inside the house that Kurt snapped out of his daze, opening his own door and heading up to the door as well, knocking once before stepping inside. Familiar with Dave's house by now, he made his way to the kitchen, which was where him, Dave and Dirk usually congregated. On his way there, he passed Dave's brother in the hallway, who gave him a wave and a small smile as he passed. Kurt stopped.

"Oh, hello, Dirk. Where are you going?"

"Little bro says he wants to talk to you. He didn't tell me to get lost in so many words, but I figured you two need your space." With that, he vanished up the stairs. The faint sound of a door closing was heard. Kurt hesitated for a moment more, and then continued on to the kitchen.

Dave was sitting in one of the chairs, facing the opposite wall from Kurt. Coughing once to announce his presence, Kurt took the seat next to him, turning it towards the blonde. Dave turned to face him as well, now on the receiving end of a expectant, slightly mad look from Kurt. To be honest, Kurt was actually quite angry that Dave had lied to the group in the school, as if his sexuality was something to be joked about, to be taken lightly. He folded his arms across his chest, unconsciously giving Dave one of his most annoyed looks. Dave sighed again, holding up his hands.

"Alright, look. I know you're pissed at me, and I'm pretty sure I know why you're pissed too. However, since I don't wanna walk out on a limb and then turn out to be wrong, why don't you tell me?"

"Why would you _lie_ about that?" Kurt burst out sharply, aggravation coloring his feminine tone. "That's not funny, Dave, and if you thought you had some obligation to do that just because I was being picked on, then you're not as smart as I thought you were. To take it a step further, that's not fair." Not even expecting Dave to come up with an answer, he looked away, glowering at the pantry door. Hence the other's words took him completely off guard.

"What makes you think that was a lie?" Incredulous, Kurt spun to face him again, hands flying to his hips.

"Are you really asking me that? Simple, you're that boy everyone knows in school as being the cool one. Never once have you done anything that'd make me or anyone else suspect you're not anything but straight, and I find it hard to believe that this sudden display of misguided chivalry changed your heterosexual status!" Dave held up his hands again in the universal 'hold on' gesture, but Kurt wasn't having it. "Honestly, Dave, I thought you were a little more respectful!"

"Kurt."

"No, don't even. I can't even imagine what you're trying to come up with."

"_Kurt."_

_ "_I said _don't bother_, Dave."

"Kurt, _shut the fuck up." _Kurt was shocked into silence. Though Dave's profanity was nothing new, it had never been directed at him in such a fashion. Taking advantage of Kurt's lapse in speech, Dave started speaking again.

"First of all, you're wrong, and second of all, I'm going to tell you why you're wrong." He cleared his throat before going on, shifting in his chair. "You're wrong because a), I don't lie and b) because if I said that just to protect you, I'd have a pretty fucked up sense of priorities. No offense, but if I didn't lie before, you wouldn't be the one to change that. If you're listening to me at all, you're probably wondering what that was back there if it wasn't a lie."

"Pray, enlighten me."

"That was the truth, Kurt. I'm gay. Granted, I'm pretty far in the closet, but I think what I just did probably negated that just a little. I'm gay, and to go even further with the sudden spilling of the beans, I've got a thing for you."

"I've got a giant crush on you, Kurt, and whether you believe me or not, I'm gay. That, and I think you're the cutest boy in all of Ohio."

Kurt stared in disbelief at the boy across from him, searching his face for any sign of dishonesty. Dave's usual poker face was gone, leaving an uncharacteristically open and relaxed expression in its wake. He studied the other's features hard, sure that Dave was kidding, but he found no sign of illegitimance. He was left with only one possibility, and that was that Dave was telling the truth.

"You're serious?" he whispered, looking at the boy in front of him. Dave nodded.

"As a heart attack."

"...Okay. That's...That's good. Really good."

There was a stretch in time where neither of them spoke, both unsure of what to say.

Then, and Kurt wasn't sure exactly how it happened, Dave's lips met Kurt's and Kurt felt the brushing of the other boy's fine hair against his own forehead. His eyes closed, his hands going up to cup Dave's face as he sweetly kissed him back.

They pulled back after a while, and if Kurt wasn't mistaken he could see the barest outline of a blush on Dave's cheeks. A smile sprung to his face. Suddenly, an idea hit him and he reached forward, taking ahold of Dave's sunglasses by the ends and gently removing them from his face. At first, the Strider closed his eyes. Kurt almost leaned forward to give the glasses back, convinced that Dave wasn't going to open them again. But he did, and the most beautiful shade of crimson Kurt had ever seen was revealed. Kurt's smile widened and he moved forward, kissing Dave again.

The two got up and went out to the living room, taking the couch, where Kurt curled up next to Dave. Dave raised a hand to distractedly smooth down and fix Kurt's hair, pressing his lips to his forehead. Kurt closed his eyes, content, all of his anger gone by now.

"Oh, Dave?"

"'S my name, Hummel. What can I do for you?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he murmured. Dave looked down at him, a little confused, still stroking his hair soothingly.

"Hm? About those guys being total dickwads or what?"

"Pfft. Well, I kind of figured you meant that. Something about your rescue reeked of sincerity."

"What, then?"

"...Never mind." Kurt pressed his face into Dave's shoulder. Dave chuckled.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with being completely adorable and hiding your face like that, you've got another think coming, sweetheart."

"...Fine. Did you mean what you said about me being the cutest boy in all of Ohio?" Dave smiled, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"You better believe I meant every word."


End file.
